


Western Star

by TippyTopDays



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: Colt being stupid and cute, F/M, More tags to come later, Stupid white boys be stupid, personal world building but i'll try to stay as close to canon as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippyTopDays/pseuds/TippyTopDays
Summary: The term 'brawl' was on everybody's lips. With the supercell generators delivering the powers of both impermeable shields and instant teleportation, along with hyper-specialized weaponry, there was in little time that the pseudo-gladiatorial arena would rise from the resulting balance in danger and safety. 'Brawl's had become the national answer for destructive violence without the messy cleanup or the possibly depressing aftermath.Those brave enough to stand within the unrepressed chaos of the arena's were known as the Brawl Stars. Men and women; be they human, machine or supernatural; would collide with deadly force against each other to claim the title of Star Brawler in monthly tournaments. Star Brawler's would earn a healthy addition to their income until their title was finally taken from their hands in the destructive might of the battlefield.And with each new site constructed, maintenance is vital to the safety of both fans and Brawler's. Only the finest engineers were allowed to work with such delicate technology. Even if the majority of them were women.And her name settled in his mind like a mantra. Even if she had shrugged him off like a particularly insistent puppy.
Relationships: Colt (Brawl Stars)/Reader, hints at a possible other one but to be decided
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Western Star

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn't the full chapter! It's more of an experiment to see if anyone would really be interested in reading something so blatantly self-satisfying. But it's also to scratch an itch I've been having for months.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy
> 
> If you like it, yell at me on tumblr! https://tippytopdays.tumblr.com/

"It's a beautiful day down in the arena at Skull Creek, ladies and gentlebots! The sun is warm, the skies are blue,"

The thunder of guns hailed their fury through shocks of green grass and battered the sides of stones already bearing bruises from yesterday's combatants. Hissing sticks of dynamite clattered against the ground and exploded into paper and embers, the plant-covered botanist sailing backwards as she slammed into the ground at the force. Metal swung through the air with the mighty clank of the shovel's edge, though dulled was still able to thoroughly disorient the former miner as he fell over with his little bird tweeting about his head.

An echoing bang came from a well used shotgun connected with a tall man in a bullet torn vest, black hair in an overdone pompadour. The heavy weight of him falling over defeated behind a nearby barrier of rocks bearing their marks thundered in her ears. The woman, while not the tallest yet still lethal, gave the shotgun barrel a quick blow to clear the smoke from it. The man's belt buckle beeped as there was light, the clear bubble shield warping over his form before he was teleported out of the field in a burst of light.

"And the metal is red hot as Shelly Garcia takes down Duncan 'The Bull' Schmidt with her signature ammo spread! Looks like its back to the farm for him today! Oh, and it looks like Nita has overtaken Ricochet at last and is heading for the last boost crate-"

The thundering voice of the announcer roared in her ears with the screaming of hundreds of battle hungry fans. With the metal menacing her collapsing on the dusty ground with a rather ungraceful clank, his head popping off in a comical display, she tears off. Heavy footsteps follow after, low growls falling from the beast's sharp fangs as it prepared for yet another target. Her feet are swift as she hurdles the stone wall, the dull and somewhat scuffed wooden cube a blessing in the final stretches of the fight. Yet there is no further progress as a sharp crack fills the air and the dirt next to the wild woman's feet explodes. She recoiled with a shout and stumbled away, her bear groaning in confusion behind her.

"Oh ho! Hold the presses, ladies and gentlebots! It seems we still have our star brawler of the month!"

She huffed, the puff of air reorganizing her chocolate bangs out of her shadowed eyes as she readied her stance with her bear roaring towards the clusters of grass. The swaying blades of green were several heads taller than she was, plenty high enough to hide whoever toed through them like vipers to mice.

And the brief lull of battle creeped away like a slinking cat as heavy footsteps started towards her.

The tall grass rustled as the calm before the storm. She could hear the jingling of metal on metal as each heavy footed step came closer and closer towards its quarry with measured steps, unhurried. The hard clank of stirrups jarred to a halt as her assailant stepped out of his hiding place, striking blue eyes gleaming like wildfire.

"Everyone give a round for Star Canyon's own gunslinging cowboy, Sheriff Colten Brown!"

The crowd cheered, high above the chaos of the arena. The light of the sun glinted off the crystal clear bubble shield surrounding the stands, keeping their adoring crowd safe from any stray weaponry hail that may be blasted towards them. But such danger only brought them more adrenaline as they stood off their seats to survey the battle closer

The sheriff, more obnoxious than a wild racoon, smirked in his irritating way as he chewed on the burgundy barb between his teeth,"What's the matter, batter? Can't handle my irresistible charm~?" He rakes a hand through that overdone pompadour with an exaggerated flourish, basking in the rise of shouting in the crowd. 

Nita just snorted with a smirk of her own,"As if, cowboy." With a thrust of her hand her precious bear gave a mighty roar before taking off towards the sheriff with footsteps like thunder.

He merely gave a cocky grin as he rolled out of the beast's reach, and with a click of the pistol hammer the bullets hailed free. The rambling of numbers was muffled by pained howling when the shots collided with it's sturdy yet pliable stomach. The quick roll away from the beast's path was rewarding as it collapsed where he'd once stood. A steady beeping rose from the faded red collar the bear wore about it's neck, the familiar shield erupting around the beast and removing him from the field in a flash. 

"I thought you were better then that. He only had a few hit points left." Colt blew the smoke from his pistol's barrel with a smirk,"Running out of ideas, bear girl?"

She just grinned, headdress only just covering her eyes,"Nope." Was all she said before blasting a shockwave at him. 

The thundering wave shook the ground as he rolled out of range, smirk still as cocky as ever while standing up,"Never doubted it!" The pistol hammers clanged as he fired round after round, the glowing bullets just barely missing their intended target as Nita took off. Though she'd vanished into the grass the attack caught her first. Cold, electric bursts like a damaged nerve beat against her back, the force of it tearing a yelp from her throat before she could fully stop it, numbers rattling in her ears. She didn't glance back once even as she stumbled and recoiled from the pain with her feet turning against the ground to escape it. Once the thunderous volley ceased with a telltale click she fired her volleys of thundering waves from her amulet, heart thundering in her ears.

Even without ammunition there was no chance to stop his assault. In all his show stopping glory the ginger ducked underneath her first wave just before it reached his waist, rolling away behind the crate before the others could catch him. 

The sound of his back slamming against the rickety crate returned her determined smile, recharging her energy in the calm of the storm,"You know I expected more, Colten! Normally you me take out in a few shots!"

"I know right?!" She could hear the genuine pride in his voice behind the clicks of him reloading his pistols,"You've been practicing haven't you, bear girl?" There was a shuffle from beyond the crate and she took off through the grasses in the moments before he unloaded another volley. The energy of his ionized bullets sizzled in the air as they pocked into the ground.

The gritty dirt dug into her toes as she skidded to a stop,"Of course I have, cowboy!" She hacked a bit after tasting the dust in the air,"Have to be at my best to take on the likes of those like you."

"Aw, you flatter me!"

Her eyes nearly rolled out of her head despite her wide grin,"As if you need more complimenting. With that forehead you could outshine the moon herself."

"Ouch, harsh. A bit jealous there since I'm packin' looks and you're packin' bears?"

"Not a bit, bird man."

"Hey!" The annoyance in his voice brought a giggle to her lips,"I thought we'd agreed you stopped calling me that!" Her laughter abruptly stopped as he unloaded another clip, the leaves rustling as if a tornado tore through them. There was only enough room within the remaining grass to loop back around to where she'd originally entered as he fired after her again, but her reckless turn had cost her several hits. As the grass tangled between her toes bullet after bullet hit her in the shoulder and across her back. Grunting at the cold burning of the ionized weapon, she cringed as her belt called out the number of hit points lost loudly. Regardless she still managed to escape his temporary ire and skidded to a stop before the crate, the maelstrom of bullets silenced once more.

Crouched in the grass she grimaced,"Sheriff Colten, you are paying for my wardrobe after this." She groused, fingers tugging at the new tears lining her headdress

"Hey, a hit's a hit." 

She could hear the smug jerk that was her friend blowing his pistol barrel,"Says the man who cries like a baby every time his precious 'looks' get hurt."

"Hey looking this good takes a lot of effort and time. And it's so hard to fix after all this."

"Which is why you'll be the one paying for it, bird man-"

The steady increase of hissing broke her train of thought and with wide eyes she had looked back towards the destroyed battlefields behind her. Thick green smog blanketed the grasses and small red colored stones they called cover and she cursed under her breath. Somewhere within the dense fog that obscured her line of sight the familiar sound of someone dropping to the ground met her ears, a familiar bright flash following.

"And it looks like Shelly Garcias wasn't quite fast enough to outrun the fog ladies and gentlemen. Which leaves our two remaining brawlers in a race against the clock!"

She could hear the crowd overhead cheering as Colt began talking again,"You know I've gotta hand it to you, you've put up a *real* good fight. Like, Bo levels of good."

Shaking her head she returned her attention to him,"I've still got my hit points Colten." A grin spread on her face as her belt started counting back up the points she was regaining, along with the ten boost packs she'd collected,"And I'm still not done with you yet, cowboy!" The grasses rustled and gas hissed in her ears as she just barely escaped the encroaching fog and towards him, thundershock ready.

"You know you're right."

His eerily calm voice caught her off guard and she came to a stop, her eyes widening.

Colt just grinned at her, pistols in hand with the crate opened beside him,"Neither am I." His belt read off fifteen boost packs before he flipped a switch on his pistols, the weapons whirring to life as he unloaded the full power of his Bullet Storm. She could nearly feel her nerves burning with each bullet making contact, and with nowhere to go but forward she had no time to process nor plan what to do even if she survived. The droning voice of her belt overlapped itself with how fast her hit points dropped before finally hitting zero. And with a bubble shield to prevent her from getting truly injured in this match, she was gone in a flash.

The clouds stopped rolling in, the soft breeze whipping away their toxic fumes. The sheriff chewed on his cactus thorn with a smirk, his pistols glinting in the light of the midday sun as he spun them around his fingers while the crowd cheered from above louder than ever.

"And that's it! Today your winner and still this month's Star Brawler, Pesco's own Sheriff Colten Brown!"


End file.
